Rematch: The Big Eight vs Ryun Uchiha
How much time has passed? Ryun Uchiha—fabled grandson of Madara Uchiha—stands once more on a plain he'd become familiar with sometime in the past. Eight of the world of ninja's greatest shinobi had challenged him here and failed miserable. Today, he'd graced them, and others, with a chance to redeem themselves from their past woes. The elder Uchiha crosses his arms, standing on the end of a ledge overlooking the still-battle-scared valley. His eyes narrow, even as his fabled Sharingan activates itself, allowing him to peer at the endless connections of chakra spreading out below him. "It won't be long now..." Yoshitsune Uchiha, the last survivor of a branch of the Uchiha clan who remained loyal to Madara, entered the plain once again. Entering the field, his Sharingan spun to life, and the pupil became slitted like that of a fox. "I can't be too careful with this one, just a bit of Inari's chakra for now though." Yoshitsune said to himself as he came closer to Ryun. "Long time, no see, my old friend." Yoshitsune said as he looked the older man over with his arms crossed. Sigma himself, slowly creeped into battlefield, using his famed Kamui. His disoriented view, began to show his physical form. He hadn't wanted to fight Ryun under these circumstances, but it would most certainly do. Sigma began to instantly flicker in and out of view, and as he did, he swayed. "Cousin Ryun, it's been a while. I didn't want this fight under these circumstances, but this will do." Sigma took note of Ryun's firm stance. "It appears, your dance moves haven't gotten any better. Still has stiff as could be." Sigma look over to the right, and could notice non-other that Yoshitsune. The man, who taught him how to control his Amaterasu. "Hmph, talk about long time no see, Yoshi-sama." Sigma was one of the few people, to call him by "Yoshi", rather than his entire name. From Sigma's neck, Naidō's soul split, and showed it spirit like head. "Hehe, how fortunate we are. Yoshitsune, looks like he's gained a few more tricks up his sleeve Sigma. His chakra source seems to be streaming from somewhere else." Naidō stated, as he began to take his avian-like form, and rest upon Sigma's shoulder. "Very well then. Sigma X, I might need you power after all." Sigma stated, as he pulled his Gunbai from his back, and his Lame to his side. '' 'This will be a very interesting experience for me' '' Yoshida Uchiha sauntered forward, eyeing the three men before him. Meeting strangers like these had given him such a strange feeling of a mix between exhilaration and anxiety. Folding his arms, the young Uchiha boy stood in front the men in silence. "How do you do, everyone?" Yoshida greeted politely. "Even though I am not familiar with you, I can guarantee that treating you lightly would be a fool's gambit." He stated as-a-matter-of-factly, noticing Sigma's seemingly preemptive unsheathing of weapons. "Am I mistaken?" "It seems, you are not." Kakezan stated. "We're all pretty powerful here. Not to be taken lightly." He could tell that easily with sensing. Kakezan looked at those gathered, and then the opponent they had to face. "It seems, if anything, this will be one hell of a ride." Kakezan got out his Fission Scroll, and unrolled it. "I'll definitely need these..." He whispered to himself. A kunai hit the ground, Replaced by a puff of smoke, that dissipated seconds later revealing a blonde haired man, someone whose face found itself altered by physical energies motioned, rotated and altered, then glued in place. A rather elegant man indeed, his attire consisting of a white buttoned up shirt with a black tie, followed by black slacks that reach down to the middle of his elegant, black colored dress shoes. Accessorize wise, he completes this outfit with a black, peaked cap with a silver line that extends around the entire cap from front to back. However, the most unique thing about the hat is the the emblem on the middle of the cap, a circle with a sword sticking through it. Following this, is a blazer with a badge on the right side of his chest. His cape, that extended directly to the middle of his back heel, decorated with golden patches, blew in the wind. He looked behind him, spotting other shinobi who were prepared for the battle. These shinobi, were the world’s best, sent from their respective villages and organizations to subdue Ryun Uchiha, someone who posed a massive threat to the shinobi world wielding the powers of his grandfather. Sannoto specifically was assigned a mission from the Guardian Shinobi Twelve to battle against Ryun, someone who reflected his grandfather too much, and hopefully eliminate any chance of propelling the world into the same devastation that his grandfather and subordinate created. It was his mission to ensure that the threat was eliminated at the source, the wielder of the curse of hatred, Ryun Uchiha himself. A fate that he himself wish he was not forced to bear, Sannoto’s guilt would normally be overwhelming, for he rarely ever fought nevertheless kill, but Ryun’s strength proved far too much for him to feel guilty. If anything, he was worried about staying alive himself. This Uchiha had defeated him and eight others so easily before; such power was unprecedented, so much that Sannoto compared this Uchiha’s power to that of the Sage of Sixth Paths. “I hope you guys are ready,” the Senju man muttered, glancing back at the shinobi, examining them. Similar to himself, they all seemed somewhat intimidating, each appeared powerful in their own right. Each could perhaps easily take on the biggest shinobi force and win without any handicaps—that’s what their appearance radiated, confidence. However, confidence in this situation was the only handicap. If they were to succeed, teamwork was the key, just as they all had been taught during a young period in their shinobi careers. He turned to address the gathered shinobi before him. “Today, we stand before one of the greatest shinobi in the entire world, Ryun Uchiha, all with different reasons, but our missions are the same, united in a single purpose of defeating him,” Sannoto declared, his tone radiating confidence, charisma, two qualities that a leader possesses, as if he was assuming the head role. “In the end, we are all shinobi worthy of praise and equal in skill. What am I proposing with this speech you may ask, and I’ll answer that I am proposing that we all work together in unity to complete our objective. With this, I would like everyone to assume a position: a defensive position and an offensive position. Judging your own skills, this only works if everyone is honest with one other, for our mission transcends our individual nations and organizations. Here, we have a chance to save the world. Hiding your own special abilities only limits the group. So, the real question is does everyone stand with me here, right now, in this group effort to defeat the Ryun Uchiha?,” the Senju man questioned, analyzing each and every shinobi before him. The Sharingan, prized dojutsu of the Uchiha clan. Its power had laid carnage throughout history before it called a single village home. This village was known as Konoha, the Village Hidden in the Leaves. As such, whenever a member of that destroyed clan showed up to threaten the world, it was their duty to put them down for good. They had seen it happen before, with the original Madara Uchiha and his unwitting accomplice, Obito. However two great heroes of Konoha had brought those two to an end during the 4th Shinobi World War. Now to honor that sacred trust of theirs, Konoha had sent two more warriors to aid a group being sent to stop Ryun Uchiha, the descendant of one powerful man. While they were not as powerful as the previous two ninja, each had a unique gift that made even the strongest have to be weary of their powers. First there was Chosuchi Akimichi, current head of the Akimichi clan, and master of its hiden, and then there was Ishika Hyuga, an explosive force among that most hallowed of clans. Chosuchi was wearing his combat outfit today, which essentially a more practical, and less expensive, version of his normal white suit underneath the standard Konohagakure Flak jacket and several scrolls of tools. He also carried a light green parasol to keep the light of the sun at bay. Next to him walked a shorter but still fairly tall woman. Her hair was a wavy brown, and styled in the most peculiar of ways, with it being pointed at the top like she had rabbit ears. She walked several steps to the left of the red haired man with the parasol towards the rest of the group. Chosuchi had only caught the tail end of the speech, but he knew the speaker by reputation, so he knew whatever the front of it was, it was probably long winded. "The Village Hidden in the Leaves stands with you, Sannoto Senju." He spoke up as the man finished on a question. "Considering how strong the last Madara was, we need to approach this smartly." Ryun stepped forward to the edge of the cliff he stood upon. In the valley spread out below him stood the opponents he had long awaited. His Sharingan could detect the tremendous chakra flowing off of each of them, exciting the very blood in his veins. Ryun lived for the art of battle. It filled him up, spilled over him, engulfed him and brought his mind to focus. Though Ryun was far away, his vision was such that he could make out the distinguishing features of the shinobi below him. Being a Kage himself, he could easily pick out the famous shinobi who had assembled to defeat him. Their data filled his Bingo Book, after all. A smirk came to his face upon noticing Sannoto. "So, the descendant of Hashirama has granted me a visit." he scoffed to himself with a slight chuckle. "And also Uchiha Yoshitsune. The lot of you are fortunate. That one of you is blessed with the Rinnegan is to your favor. Not only that, but..." A twinge of chakra struck Ryun's senses. A familiar chakra, which emanated from Yoshitsune. The grin on the Uchiha's face widened. He could see it clearly now, thanks to his unique sensing ability. "The Nine-Tails chakra." Ryun notes. "So, you've become a jinchūriki." "It's chakra is like mine." the mental, booming voice of Myōbu comes from within Ryun's subconscious. "A clone, no doubt." Ryun replies mentally. "Come forth, shinobi! Let us see if the shinobi world still produces a power worth subduing." Beginning Yoshitsune smirked. "My village and something to help defend ourselves from the five great nations, they tend to disline my nation of criminals, as they call it. Inari helped balance our fears, though it was unstable at first. My very Sage-like chakra helped stabilize the fox. This will be fun, I haven't been able to really pull its chakra out for big battles." Yoshitsune said as he focused his chakra for a moment. "Careful Yoshitsune, his beast is like me. Both of us come from , and this man is no joke either." Inari demanded as Yoshitsune formed an attack. A spiral of fire streamed from Yoshitsune's mouth, and spiraled out towards Ryun in an expansive helix. Inari, on the other hand, did something different. Using the power of telepathy, he spoke directly to Myōbu. "Hello, brother. Never thought I'd exist long enough to see another creature like me." the snow white fox said to its darker counterpart. Tiger. Ryun formed the hand seal with blinding speed, releasing a mirror of Yoshitsune's attack, which collided and canceled out the other technique with an explosive BOOM of heat and fire. In his mind, he could hear the tailed beasts talking amongst one another. Indeed, Myōbu had been right. The chakra he was feeling from the other beast—Inari it was called—was very much like his own. "The sentiment is shared." the dark fox replied to its white-fur brethren. "Your Katon lacks passion." Ryun bellows into the valley, ignoring the foxes speaking in his head. "Try a bigger one next time." "Come on, Ryun. It'd be no fun to go all out from the get-go." Yoshitsune shrugged. "Someone else attack now. I want to see what my team can do as well." the younger Uchiha said as he stepped back, though this was not with fear. His movement was full of wonder and anticpation, as if for a show. "Make this play good, I want to tell a fun story to Kiyomi later." Yoshida sucked his teeth. "Already getting busy, huh? Didn't even get a chance to finish." He grinned and thumbed his nose. ' Hmm, it doesn't seem like he'll be coming down from there anytime soon. In that case, let's keep him there. 'His hands commenced a blur of seals and created a ring of flames to close a certain radius around Ryun. "Now!" Yoshida exclaimed to himself. He sprinted to the base of the cliff and ran up the sides, aiming to close the gap between them. Upon crossing the fire barrier, Yoshida created two chakra rods and lodged one in the ground and the the other at Ryun. The speed at which he threw it caused the air in front of it to compact, nearly breaking the sound barrier. "Sigma, it appears things are jumping off, as promised." Naidō stated, as its soul began to merge with Sigma's, and onto his body he went. Only thing visable, was Naidō's head of his soul, which stuck out from Sigma's neck. Sigma threw his weapons into the air, and as he did, warped them away, into another void. "Yoshi, you still choose to make a mockery of me ehh?" Sigma stated, as his very own crimson-eye, glanced upon Yoshida's movements. When the rod got close enough, Sigma was ready to make his move. From his tool pouch, Sigma began to throw a numerous amount of kunai around the terrain. Sigma made the "tiger" hand seal, and from his mouth he shout a huge stream of flames from his mouth. Sigma's left eye began to focus upon Ryun, and as it would, surges would emerge. "Do not mock me!" "Um Sigma, I doubt he mocked you." So the attacks began. Yoshida, the young Uchiha was first, igniting a ring of fire around Ryun. The flaming prison didn't intimidate the battle-hardened Uchiha and he simply maintained his posture, watching carefully for the attack he knew was to come. Sure enough, it did. Yoshida was a brave shinobi. The young Uchiha closed the gap between himself and Ryun, creating several black rods—one aimed for the ground, the other for Ryun himself. Ryun's Sharingan catches each movement seconds before they even happen, allowing him to anticipate even the younger Uchiha's speed. Preforming a singular Ram seal, Ryun kneaded chakra within him and launched his attack. "Water Release: Tower of Waves!" A torrent of water is ejected from the elder Uchiha's mouth, creating a massive circular wave which radiated outward from the epicenter, snuffing out the circular ring of flames surrounding Ryun, as well as blocking the younger Yoshida's attempt at striking the elder warrior. Suddenly, the activation of another chakra triggered Ryun's awareness. The elder warrior turns just in time to see Sigma warping away his weapons. "That technique..." Ryun thinks quietly to himself. "So, that one has the Mangekyō Sharingan." Just then, Sigma ignited a flurry of movement, launching several kunai while preparing yet another ninjutsu. Flames leaped from the other Uchiha's mouth, blasting towards Ryun. At the same time, Sigma again activated his Mangekyō Sharingan, preforming its special technique. Even so, as Sigma unleashed the kunai, Ryun was already preforming his counter attack. The legendary Uchiha's Sharingan quickly morphed into his own Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, even as red chakra leaped off of his body, exploding into the air. "A three fold attack." Ryun announces, as the spectral shape of Susanoo forms around his body, causing the kunai to bounce off harmlessly. "Your forethought impresses me, Uchiha Sigma. However..." Ryun's Susanoo forms its shield—the Wanyūdō—in its hand, absorbing the combination fire and lightning ninjutsu into its spectral form. The spectral creature is in its incomplete form, and yet, does its job at perfectly protecting its caster from the enemy attacks. "Teamwork of a higher level is going to be required to strike at me." Ryun replies. "Teamwork?" the voices of Yoshitsune and Inari said in a strange unison, sharing a voice for all to hear. "Maybe so, probably so. These younger ninja may not get this yet, though you and I, considering our statuses as both jinchūriki and kage, understand the concept a bit better. Sannoto does too, ain't that right, my old Senju friend?" Yoshitsune said, retaking control. Yoshitsune's eyes morphed into their Eternal Mangekyō form. "May as well, since you all are rushing to its usage so quickly." the Uchiha said as he formed a ball of black fire and shot it towards Ryun, as well as following up by making a shower of regular fireballs pour down all over the field, threatening Ryun and allies alike. "Come on you all, this is a test for you, to stay alert on the field. If you can't evade me, you have no hope of evading Ryun." Chosuchi ignored the fireballs, preferring to leave them to his partner from the leaf. He decided it was time to do something about the chakra construct instead. It was only the top bit of it, which made things far simpler, as the thing wouldn't be walking around like it owned the place. It had that weird shield that absorbed the techniques before, which was worrisome, as it seemingly made ninjutsu useless versus the susanoo. But, the susanoo had weaknesses, and everyone knew them. The fact that Ryun was standing on a cliff made things all the much easier. Throwing some quick hand signs up, Chosuchi proceeded to slam his hands on the ground. After a short delay, a modeterately sized table of earth lifted up under Ryun in an attempt to scoop him out of the susanoo and smash him into the cliff face below. Sannoto stepped rapidly to the right and left, dodging fireball after fireball that plummeted towards him. When each one struck the earth, it exploded like napalm, burning anything within its explosive radius. Sannoto almost made the mistake of not dodging far enough. The heat from one of the fire droplets from the sky propelled towards Sannoto just as the flames had. He threw his body away from the fireball, dodging the flames, but the heat found itself pushed against him for it travelled much farther. He hit the ground, but the reunion with the grassy plain was short. Another fireball found itself soaring down towards him. Placing his right hand above him, Sannoto shot a wave of his chakra into the atmosphere, watching as it reacted with the matter above him. The air particles above found themselves broken, their structure rearranged, formed into the metal that Sannoto had grown so accustomed to using. In a matter of seconds, he found a large metal dome of iron protecting him, blocking the falling fireballs that sought to burn him. “Damn, that’s hot. Reminds me of a certain Senju, completely unlike that Yoshitsune guy,” Sannoto teased, obviously referring to himself as "hot", as he pushed himself off of the ground, protected by the iron dome above him. He stood, under his dome, watching as the metal itself began to melt before his eyes. The iron oozed, resembling magma more and more as time passed. It wouldn’t hold long, but hopefully long enough for Sannoto to prepare his assault. In haste, the Senju man pulled a scroll out of his blazer. Opening it, a complicated seal formulated with symbols that were meant to change the composition of energy itself lay printed onto the paper. Placing his own hand on it, he infused it with chakra, causing it to activate. Suddenly, a sword, a blade a single sword emerged. Almost the same size as his body in terms of height, Sannoto gripped the sword that emerged. Leaping out of his dome, that collapsed into a liquid a short second after his emergence, Sannoto soared across the earth. Swinging the blade, he released slices of his chakra, raw energy that was capable of transmuting matter itself. Turning the air into metal itself, as it continues to soar towards Ryun Uchiha, the slices of chakra leave nothing but metal in its path. Taking advantage of his stumbled position, obviously due to the Akimichi's attack above, it would reach the Uchiha shortly, transmuting anything it touched, including the man himself, into glorious iron. Hoping to catch him while he was dealing with the earth, Sannoto hoped that the Akimichi's attack would leave him incapable of motion, so that his chakra could make contact. Ishika readied herself, getting beside her comrade, the Akimichi, she activated her Byakugan and her Mind's Eye of the Kagura, watching as all senses became one. Her spiritual conception of the area, her eyes on her opponent, his power, and the one turmoiling within him. Her comrades and what their strength was at, but her eyes beset on the fireballs that came hurdling towards them. Fingers moving together, forming the handseals required for two shadow clones, the first one vanishing towards her ally, performing the Hyūga: Great Revolving Heaven, the air circulating around her, watching as a torrent of chakra shielded the blow, tearing apart the fireball into cinders across them both. Breath heavy, but with a smirk on her face, Ishika looked ready for the battle, but knew the cost of her their own allies neglegance might be to their downfall. "Get your head in the game..." growling out, as she met eyes with where the heart of her foe would be, taking a deep breath, she began to charge the energy through her circulatory system; watching as Ryun's heart beat beneath his chest, ready to perform her long range Gentle Fist to spear head his organs. The attacks kept raining. Truly, Ryun's opponents would be able to defeat any opponent they came across. Unfortunately, however, Ryun was a difficult bug to squash. Yoshitsune was first, leading the pack with a technique of the Blaze Release. Ryun merely focused his Susanoo, raising its technique-absorbing shield to suction in the black flames, as well as the rain of fireballs that immediately followed. Suddenly, however, the ground beneath the Uchiha's feet began to shift—an attack aimed at throwing him from his perfect defense. Ryun adapted quickly, however, to his situation; evolving the Susanoo further by adding a lower half, complete with legs—allowing him to leap off of the cliff he'd been standing upon and land in the valley below. Immediately, to his right, Ryun detected movement with his Mangekyō Sharingan only to notice the chakra of Sannoto Senju. Ryun watched with great interest as the Senju injected his chakra into the air. The Mangekyō revealed the rest; chakra and air particles rearranging into a formation of a metal dome that protected the Senju from the rain of flames from above. "A technique that transforms molecules into metal..." Ryun pondered upon witnessing this event. Upon emerging from the dome, the Senju summoned a scroll, followed by a unique sword. After doing so, Sannoto struck out to attack Ryun with his new weapon, slashing out at the air. Of course, with the Mangekyō Sharingan, Ryun could easily make out the chakra infused into the air, which was rapidly changing it in a similar manner as the molecular technique used earlier. "Ryun," the bellowing voice of Myōbu speaks form within. "That technique isn't normal ninjutsu." "I've deduced as much." the Uchiha replies mentally, even as he begins his counter strategy. "It rearranges the molecules in the air using chakra. Its not Shape or Nature Transformation. That's transmutation." "Does that mean...?" Ryun doesn't answer the fox. Instead, the Uchiha forms a tiger seal, kneads his chakra, and expels a tremendous volume of flames from his mouth. "Fire Release: Great Fire Formation Wall!" The flames roar across the battlefield, crushing debris and earth beneath them as they rise into a tremendous wall of inferno. Heat is blasted across the entire valley and plant life slowly begins to wither under the unbearable humidity. As Sannoto's "metalizing" waves struck the super-heated flames, the immediately dissipated, the atomic bonds shattered by the tremendous heat. "Your techniques have improved, Senju." Ryun said from within his Susanoo. "But you should know by now that heat is the weakness of molecular bonds. So long as my Katon can super heat the atoms, thereby causing a change in state, the molecular bonds will shatter before your techniques can even metalize me." Another chakra caught Ryun's attention, immediately causing him to shift his gaze to another newcomer. His Mangekyō Sharingan didn't deceive him. The chakra radiating off of the woman was no doubt the Byakugan. It had been a long while since he had faced anyone bearing the Hyūga's white eye. He could see her kneading chakra within herself. Gentle Fist was certainly not a fighting style to be taken lightly, so Ryun decided to be proactive. It was time to go on the offense. Phase 1: Offensive Ryun's Susanoo suddenly vanishes even as the elder Uchiha launches himself into the air. Ryun gains altitude at breakneck pace and eventually reaches a point where he can see over the entire battlefield, the tiny flickers of chakra within his vision indicating where each of his opponents are currently located. "Its time to split you all up." he mutters to himself. "Earth Release: Splitting Foundation!" Suddenly, the ground far beneath him began to rumble and within moments, the very ground itself split into eight long, wide, fissures that ran between each of his eight opponents—forcing them away from each other involuntarily. Dog. Hare. Tiger. The seals were formed blindingly fast, even as Ryun again kneaded chakra within his body. Now let's see how you all dance. "Fire Release: Great Fire Obliteration!" The legendary Uchiha expelled flames again. Only these flames were unlike any previously seen. A tsunami of flames pour out from the Uchiha, super-heating the air, and even managing to tint the color of the sky a hellish red-orange. Flames wide and large enough to engulf the entire valley strike the ground, threatening to consume all eight fighters in a single attack. The counter-offensive of Ryun Uchiha had begun. The hellish fire fell, scorching any remaining plant life into smouldering ash. The heat in the valley grew more intense than ever. Yoshitsune watched as the fire rained even closer, threatening to consume him the moment it made contact. Yoshitsune's eyes shifted once more, becoming indigo with a rippled design, the Rinnegan. The fire was sucked into Yoshitsune, as he used the Preta Path to absorb as much of the fiery chakra as he could. "Even you noted me having these eyes, such techniques will not be easy to use on me." Yoshitsune declared as crimson-red chakra began to form around him and form a tail. Yoshitsune, like a banshee declaring death to its target, released an almighty roar, causing the ground around Yoshitsune to crumble and break as the force obliterated it. Yoshitsune made use arms of chakra, hurling the massive stones into the the air at the rival Uchiha. The chakra around Yoshitsune faded away, but his eyes, still with a slit pupil like a fox, shined along side the final form of his eyes hailed as the eyes of god. It was in this moment, the chakra around Yoshitsune returned, but white in color this time. It formed to his body, as black markings showed a seal-like design, showing Yoshitsune had entered the Nine-Tails Chakra Mode. "Everyone, be ready, I prefer fighting in fast combat, don't blink or you might miss it." Yoshitsune said to everyone who would listen. "Let's make this quick, I have a student at home to train to use a form like this." the Uchiha said before he blitzed off, disappearing from sight, but any sensor would feel he was still present on the field, somewhere. Ryun grinned widely at the sight of his tremendous attack put to shame by the younger Uchiha. In such a brilliant display, nonetheless. "Truly, you have the Rinnegan." Ryun observed, folding his arms across his chest, even as he floats miles above the battlefield. "Ryun!" comes the voice of the demon fox. "That chakra is...?!" "Tailed Beast power." Ryun cuts the fox off. "Senjutsu should be enough for now." "I'll begin the process then." the fox responds. In the meantime, Ryun focuses his chakra with a singular hand seal. Before long, he can feel the familiar effects of the powerful chakra spreading through his veins. A white haori drapes itself across his body, complete with the markings of a Sage to adorn the back of the mantle. With his heightened senjutsu, Ryun made another evolution. Several orbs of black chakra form around his person, even as his Mangekyō Sharingan undergoes its final metamorphosis into his very own Rinnegan. "Come, you eight!" he bellows across the valley. "The warm up is over. The real fight starts now!" Yoshida, having never seen power displayed to this extent, watched in awe as the two titular chakras of Yoshitsune and Ryun stood off against each other. Gathering his senses, the young Uchiha settled on an idea. A flame sparked on his forehead, flickering and shining bright. As the flame came to life, Yoshida stood as still and began breathing at a slow and steady pace. A strong and familiar feeling began seeping into his very being. The effects could be seen as the Will Flame began growing and shining even brighter than before. Dark, red shading began forming around his eyes and temples, signaling that his goal was complete. He had successfully entered Sage Mode. "Here we go!" Yoshida yelled, charging forward and creating a flaming orb-disk. Once within range of suitable damage being done, Yoshida widened his stance and threw the attack with all the strength his Sage Mode granted him at Ryun. The sharpening knife noise that was emitted from the technique increased as it flew at speeds Yoshida's own Sharingan couldn't keep up with. His onslaught was far from over. Yoshida had used up at least half of his Sage Chakra in that technique and knew that he had one more shot at using it again before exiting Sage Mode. He opted for using his eyes this time. Morphing them into their new form, Yoshida activates his Eternal Mangekyō. "This isn't over yet." He said. The cracking noise of of bones began erupting from Yoshida as a golden upper skeleton forming and surrounding his body. Immediately following, Yoshida's Susanoo's hand formed an orb of black flames shooting magatama made from the flames themselves towards Ryun, following behind his previous attack in a wave formation. "One of them has Senjutsu?" Ryun pondered to himself. "In that case..." Ryun promptly shut his left eye, focusing chakra and power into the right. As the senjutsu-enhanced techniques drew near, the legendary Uchiha activated the ability of his eye causing both techniques to seemingly vanishing without a hint of a trace. Out of any immediate danger, Ryun swiftly created three hand seals: Tiger → Horse → Snake. Upon doing so, he opened his closed eye, invoking the power of his Rinnegan once again as well as kneading his chakra into a fiery nature. "This will not be a technique you can absorb." Ryun announces to the group gathered beneath him. "Let's see how well you all dance." Even as he spoke, the sky took on an orangish-red hue. The humidity in the air began to become heavy and dense. Heat formed visible waves of intensity. And then the source came into view. A tremendous flaming comet burst forth from the clouds forming overhead. The closer the heavenly star got to the planet surface, the more intense the heat of its flame became, threatening to crush all eight combatants in a devastating flaming inferno. Dawn of the "Perfect" Susanoo "You know... that doesn't look too friendly up in the sky." Chosuchi said out loud to no one in particular. Setting down his parasol against a small rock, he decided they needed one hell of a flyswatter in order to take down that giant ball of doom. He needed to counterattack Ryun's ball. Looking over to one of the cliffs on the side of the valley, he had a great idea. What better way to destroy a giant chunk of earth, albeit a flaming giant chunk of earth, than with a bigger chunk of earth? He quickly loped over towards the cliff as he used the Super Multi-Size Technique and grew to nearly the height of the cliff itself. Crouching down, he used used a combination of Chakra and Raw Strength to separate nearly 500 meters of the cliff's base deep by another 700 meters wide. Then with one last set of techniques he first Lightened the rock has he heaved it upwards before heavying the titanic stone at the very apex of his throw an instant before it left his grasp. Due to his constant usage of these techniques, the effects were both instantaneous and hand sign free. But in combination, these four techniques left that extremely sizable stone hurtling towards the fireball in the sky at extreme speeds. With luck the force of the impact should shatter everything away from the fighters below, as not only was his rock likely moving faster than the offending comet, but was also likely bigger. Meaning that most of the rock would shoot upwards and outwards instead of descending onto the plains below. To finish things off, Chosuchi shrunk back to normal size before jumping down into one of the fissures placed around the battlefield. It was time to get digging... “Lovely!,” Sannoto exclaimed, watching as his partner prepared to send the meteorite hurling back into the sky, ricocheting off of another piece of earth. What an outstanding plan, but since he defended, this allowed Sannoto to the assume offense. With the meteorite masking them, hiding them from the Uchiha’s sight, as he highly doubted that even with such visual prowess that he couldn't see through a flaming asteroid, Sannoto chose this time to attack, or rather, fortify the attack of his Akimichi friend. Placing his blade into the earth, Sannoto placed both of his hands on the sword. Infusing the blade with his chakra, the energy seeped into the earth below, changing its composition until it was iron wires, shooting from the ground at blinding speeds towards his Akmichi’s earth. Attaching them onto his rock, the meteorite obviously masked this, hundreds of wires attached themselves, gripping onto. Sannoto had a plan, one that would do it’s best to force Ryun into a tough pinch. When the Akimichi’s rock made contact with Ryun’s meteorite, since the meteorite was traveling at quicker speeds, both rocks broke into debris, but majority of it was sent back into the atmosphere towards Ryun. A field of debris found itself being shot back towards the Uchiha, hundreds of pieces being shot, all attached with some form of a metal wire. The instant of the impact, Sannoto shot his chakra through these wires, creating a field of chakra between the wires, each and everyone one. In between the debris was a field of chakra, ready to transmute every and anything, limiting the mobility of anyone trapped in the immediate area. For even if he did doge the rock, the field of chakra capable of transmuting almost every substance, found itself in place in-between it. Working like a gravitational force in an asteroid belt, it was essentially hundreds of barriers around the entire field, ready to transmute anyone who came in contact with it. An encapsulated field of flying debris, coupled with transmutation barriers of chakra in between the debris. Two threats existing simultaneously in a confined space, escape by traditional physical movement was surely near impossible. "Impressive power." Ryun smirks to himself. "However, you all underestimate the Rinnegan's true potency!" Focusing the chakra of his Rinnegan once again, Ryun projected his invisible technique onto the oncoming debris. Immediately, Sannoto's transmutation precaution was completely eliminated—the chakra changing the molecular bonds evaporating into thin air. Still, there were the flaming rocks and debris to deal with. Propelled by sheer physical force, the Rinnegan's ability could not be used to stop them. Ryun was far from being out of tricks, however, and the instant the dangerously large debris threatened his physical condition, his chakra flared up and erupted, causing a concussion wave that blew away the oncoming debris. "I already told all of you." Ryun grumbles from within the tremendous upheaval of crimson chakra and debris. "Playtime is over!" The result of the explosion was then made immediately apparent. Crimson. Bathed in the light of a sinister chakra. The ethereal warrior surrounding Ryun stood several stories tall, dwarfing the nearby cliffs, and most certainly the tiny combatants below. To any normal fighter, such a sight would be a certain sign of the beginning of the end. But Ryun's opponents were no normal fighters. Raising his hand from inside the chakra construct, Ryun formed a fist, condensing the chakra within the spectral warrior. Immediately the Susanoo changed shape, becoming around the size of a tailed beast, all the while taking on the form of an immense kitsune bearing ten long tails. The "perfect" Susanoo. "Rinnegan, Six Paths Senjutsu, and this Susanoo." Ryun began, folding his arms from within the head of the construct. "This is the Six Paths power! The only one capable of defeating me while using this power was Seireitou Hyūga. Gather up your hopes and your ambitions and I shall level them one by one, you eight!" On command, Ryun's massive Susanoo opened on of its four hands, emitting a tremendous spear of chakra. In the other frontal hand, its spectral shield took shape as well. Mentally, Ryun commanded his Susanoo to take up the spear, which it then quickly thrust directly towards Sannoto. Blessed with the ability to cut through anything, even his metalizing techniques would be rendered useless before the mighty Susanoo's power. A responsive burst of chakra took place as well. White chakra began to take form rapidly. Yoshitsune's cloak began to change shape. The cloak split open down the middle, forming a haori of the white chakra, revealing a black chakra taking its place beneath, The seals on the form became more ealborate as it finally finished. Tailed Beast Mode. Yoshitsune had entered the full medley of power Inari had to offer. The form didn't say the same for long. Pigmentation formed around Yoshitsune's eyes and formed a third eye marking on his forehead, while a Rinnegan marking with nine magatama appeared on his back, replacing that part of the seal. A halo of black chakra spheres formed behind Yoshitsune as he entered the Six Paths Sage Technique and the Truth-Seeking Balls formed from the unison of senjutsu and tailed beast chakra. Yoshitsune waved his arm, and a white chakra form of Inari with similar black seals and Sage pigmentation formed, though this could really only be seen for a moment. At the same time, silver armour began to wrap around the entire form. Yoshitsune had armoured Inari with his own "perfect" Susanoo to match Ryun as best he could. Yoshitsune sent out a Truth-Seeking Ball to the beasts hand, and fashioned it into a sword much like the beast's Susanoo sword. "I guess play time is over. Time to call your bluff." Yoshitsune said as he placed his hand out, as the tailed beast opened its mouth for him. Black and white chakra began to gather as Yoshitsune formed a Tailed Beast Ball, and while it did, Yoshitsune stabbed his Truth-Seeking sword through it. the "Truth-Seeking Tailed Beast Shuriken" had formed, and Yoshitsune projected it towards Ryun, as the sphere flew at blinding speeds. "That technique..." "Ryun!" the voice of Myōbu. "Meld your power with mine! We'll create the hyrbid-Tailed Beast Mode!" "There is no need." Ryun replied, stunning the fox. "That Tailed Beast Ball is infused with a power very similar to my black spheres. My senjutsu will be enough." Forming a single hand seal, Ryun imbued the power of his Six Paths Senjutsu into the massive construct of his Susanoo—lacing even its Tonbogiri and Wanyūdō in the Sage power. Mentally commanding the giant chakra behemoth, Ryun commanded it to raise its spear and slice at the fast-oncoming Tailed Beast Ball. True to its ability, the senjutsu-enhanced Tonbogiri cut the immense ball of pure chakra in two, causing the two remaining halves to lose their form and explode harmlessly behind it. A shockwave was the resulting consequence of the powerful swing; one that buffeted the entire valley in a gale that rivaled hurricane strength winds. "So," Ryun spoke up. "This is your Tailed Beast, Yoshitsune." "Yoshitsune, with Tailed Beast prowess as well. He's a fool, if he thinks Ryun will allow such abilities be shown in-front of him like that. Ryun, you say only one, Seireitou, has beaten you in that form. Well, I must say, you can simply increase that number to nine, as well as a group shall defeat you." Sigma stated, boasting, and engulfed by encourage for his current team. "Sigma, do you actually plan on fighting with them through this all?" "Sigma, I'm a bit shakey about you using the 's power. So we'll hold off on that." Naidō stated, making it's very own head merge back with Sigma's soul. "very well then. I have seen enough power today! It's about time, I stir up that area. Ehh?" The ground around Sigma began to shake, and his body began to engulf in a purple aura. His Susanoo, began taking it's incomplete form. "Play time is over eh?" Sigma's Susanoo, began to take on it's full form. The warrior stood around Sigma. Ready to come to his defense, or even his offense. In his Susanoo's right hand, a sheild form. In his left, mimicked the very well known blade of, Samehada. Mentally, Sigma signaled his Susanoo, to lift it's blade high into the air. "Now Sigma, you have the right." Sigma began to grow a large smirk. "I hate to repeat myself, but you said. "Playtime is over." Very well, Shall we begin the dance?" With it's blade still in the air, Sigma's Rinnegan began to take root, and the warrior dropped it's hand down onto the ground. "Naidō Banshō" Sigma stated, and from the blade was a large white crescent moon slash heading directly towards Ryun. "You guys," Kakezan whispered. "Was there even a playtime in this?" The molecular shinobi had yet to get majorly involved in the fight, evading the major threats with the help of the fission clones he'd summoned from the scrolls. And after the younger Uchiha, Yoshida, summoned his Susanoo in Sage Mode, Kakezan gt an idea. Summoning a half from his scroll, he and the half began to manipulate their own bodies, making their arms more elastic as they sat upon a rocky pillar, and assimilated the Uchiha's Susanoo from afar. Eventually this had been achieved, and Kakezan himself began to transform. He became, ethereal in nature, taking the properties of the Susanoo substance. He became golden in appearance, becoming basically an ethereal pseudo-elemental. His other half however, had been going for the natural energy. Using Yoshida's Susanoo as a way to balance excess natural energy, and using Yoshida's help, Kakezan's half managed to enter a pseudo-Sage Mode, using the Uchiha Sage himself to help balance out the natural energy needed to combine with Kakezan's half's chakra. "Alright then," Kakezan said, just as the shockwave erupted, and shook the structure greatly, but yet didn't bring it down, as they were somewhat away from the commotion, and the two gigantic beasts. Even Yoshida was closer to the action then they were. And with the formation of Sigma's Susanoo, another huge structure had been added to the battlefield. "I guess, it is time to get serious for you guys. But for me? This battle is just getting started!" Activating the Flight Technique, he began to fly towards the battle site, which had shifted away from him. While his Fission Half, began to implement the Sage Mode from afar, drafting one of Kakezan's ultimate moves.. Kakezan took his scroll with him, and began to shape his hands into ethereal constructs as he neared the rising conflict. Chosuchi had buried himself far far underground using the Spiked human bullet tank to dig through the earth. at nearly three thousand feet down he stopped before reversing direction. Lightening his weight to the minimum possible, he jumped up the tunnel using it as a quintessential barrel to fire himself into the air. As he did this he started rotating at high speeds by jumping at angles. Right as he left his newly constructed barrel, he unleashed a powerful kick into the air. The tornadoing winds soared with him, providing a direct path straight to the opponent above. At the last second, he used a weighting technique to increase his weight to an extreme level before hitting a drilling punch straight into the chakra construct above him. Ryun didn't take the time to respond verbally to his opponent's confidence. As Sigma's chakra blast fast approached him, Ryun again swiped his senjutsu-enhanced Tonbogiri, slicing the blast in two with another tremendous shockwave ensuing. Indeed, the massive Susanoo's destructive power was being proven time and time again. With his Rinnegan, combined with the enhanced senses of Senjutsu, Ryun could detect the oncoming Kakezan, resolving to keep him in sight while the foe continued to approach the battlefield. That's when another chakra caught his eye. A tremendous explosion took place below the legendary Uchiha. A powerful dragon-shaped taijutsu burst from the ground, creating a massive disturbance in the local wind as it did, barreling towards Ryun with tremendous speed. But it wasn't the taijutsu that caught Ryun's eye, but rather the chakra within the technique's caster. "This power...." Ryun observes silently to himself. Wasting no time, Ryun swiftly used one of the four arms of his Susanoo to catch the attacker. Of course, this was not without consequence. The power of the sudden stop of the taijutsu rocked Ryun's chakra construct with a powerful tremor, but otherwise didn't harm it. Use the chakra of Susanoo as a buffer between himself and the Akimichi attacker, Ryun latched on to the man's chakra, immediately finding what he was searching for. The residual chakra of the . With one large mental tug, Ryun tore the coveted chakra from within the Akimichi, promptly sealing it within himself. "Its only a little, but..." Ryun thought to himself. "Ryun! Is that?!" the voice of Myōbu came. "It'll take a moment to prepare this." Ryun replied to his beast. "Hold on to this chakra while I deal with these eight." The time to use full power was almost upon him. Phase 2: New Developments Chosuchi had been caught, there was no denying that. However, something unexpected had happened. Seeing something he liked, his opponent had done something truly, truly stupid. He stole some of chosuchi's chakra. Against 99.9% of ninja, there was absolutely nothing they could do with this. But Chosuchi had trained to enter the inner world of his brother, a jinchuriki in his own right. He had watched as his brother had used his own chakra to take chakra from Son Goku, the 4 tails. He had learned it was possible to latch your chakra on to things. When his opponent tried to steal one fraction of his chakra, he had latched far more onto this fragment . Dipping into his fat reserves with Calorie control, a technique he had mastered in its entirety, he pumped nearly ten thousand kilograms of chakra into his opponent. However, just before this additional chakra reached the sealing location, he broke the latch, releasing almost all of this chakra into Ryun's body itself, with a small amount being left in the susanoo and some being sealed with the 4-tails chakra he had claimed. Taking Chosuchi's chakra into one's body was a bad, bad idea. It had a fattening effect on any body it was present in besides Chosuchi's own.Combined with Chosuchi's mastery over calorie control, it very rapidly converted into fat within the opponent's body. Already the man would be experiencing a case of rapid weight gain. The only true defense against this was to learn calorie control, however neither the Sharingan nor the vaunted Rinnegan could learn a hiden on sight alone. Then to top this whole round of mistakes off, he had not tried to throw Chosuchi away after taking his chakra, leaving the man still caught in the arm of the susanoo itself. Prying the fist that gripped him apart enough to pop the first two of three pills, allowing him to increase his size well beyond that of any other known akimichi. He expanded his body unevenly to not only break the fist, but to attempt to catch all four of the susanoo's arms as well, in the hopes that he could stop that sword and shield from interfering in the direct shot towards Ryun. His torso was much smaller, leading his head to sit well below Ryun's location in the susanoo itself, providing an open target to those behind him. Ishika bounded across the field, evading the hurdling bits of stone from beneath and them from above. Her body vanishing in a whir of blinding speed that made it so that she was simply appearing and reappearing. Her Byakugan alerting her of any deadly technique or shrapnel from the heavens, Ishika chimed in her own head contently. "This is what I've been waiting for!" a thrill of the rush and excitement she got from the epic that was becoming the battle. She was brimming with hidden energy, and it was time to take action. Her vision locked onto her foe, Ryun, who had so recently became a sitting duck thanks to her Chosuchi comrade. Her hands weaved, as if writing an ancient symphony, the conceptualization of the spiritual realm; and bridging the gap of her own connection with it. The Astral Projection began to manifest itself from within Ishika, and she channeled this energy to bridge from her comrade's own spirit, the Akimichi, and extend a lengthy arm towards her foe. This arm appearing looked as if it was composed of a constellation of stars; beautiful, with the colors of the cosmos and nebula inside it. And as soon as it had formed, the hand locked itself around Ryun's, latching tight. The Planar Lock was now in effect, with the Astral Projection's fingers firmly grasping Ryun's bulbous body; it would deprive him of his ability to utilize, mold, or conceptualize spiritual energy from outside of his person or to draw on the energies within himself. A means to break the bond between the spirit from the mind and body. Leaving only his physical body, his only means of defense to break the vice that this heavenly hand had squeezed around him. Ishika prided herself on the demise of her foe; a literal shinobi death, and hoped he'd struggle before what she believed would be the final moments of his life. To sum up her final actions, Ishika harnessed the energy from her Circulatory System, and formed two additional sets of Astral Limbs that tightly weaved around her body, preparing her dirty little trick she had been storing since the start of this fight... and in her eyes, she grinned more sinfully then any of those on the battlefield would comprehend. "That Calorie-senpai, is spectacular I must say." Naidō stated. With his Rinnegan, Sigma began to focus it at Ryun. Sigma, suddenly began to cough. "Sigma, I already know. But you haven't fully recovered from that last battle." Sigma however disregarded Naido. Ryun was truly destruction, but Sigma himself was compared to that of a priest. Around Sigma, a seven orbs around him ocured. In his right hand, a staff formed. "Our Susanoo's have been reknowned as the reincarnates of destruction. However, I, have also transcended past the barriers of what we as shinobi call "god". And created a form of my own, Creation of Destruction." Sigma's Suanoo, created seven tomoes, the began to form a -like structure. With it's left hand, the Susanoo launched the large structure towards Ryun, at a speed, that most couldn't comprehend. Sigma swung his own staff, sending two of the black orbs towards the sides of Ryun. "Sigma, you must slow down." Naido stated, using his utmost concern. A shadow had appeared from the very edge of the battlefield, and it vanished like the morning fog as noon turned. The shadow belonged to Otoshi Nagare, the wizened elder of ages, leaning on his trusty cane. He could've felt the heavy amount of chakra saturating the plains for miles, and he wasn't an accomplished sensor. As he stepped into the plains, a burst of smoke erupted from around him and dissipated, revealing a box secured on his back by a large belt. He knew that his opponent was formidable, but the area around him told him of a tale that mere hearsay was incapable of replicating. He would need more than just his cane to survive this. With a small mutter, he appeared next to his allies in battle. For now, he would fight alongside them. However, he had his own agenda much later as this act played out. "Damn, this is becoming large-scale much faster than I thought. Kiyomi is nearby, I have to make sure she stays safe in this." thought Yoshitsune as his Susanoo-armoured tailed beast stood ready to attack "You could gather her in my shroud to keeper her safe from any stray attacks." Inari told Yoshitsune, agreeing on keeping the girl safe. "I'm not sure Inari, I could sense Ryun pulled tailed beast chakra, Son's I believe, from the Akimichi. If he wants tailed beast chakra that would lead to him targeting us more. I'm not sure what to do..." the mighty Uchiha responed to the fox, in worry over the well being of his student. "Everyone, move away from Ryun as fast as possible while he is in this fattened state!" Yoshitsune declared as a sphere of black fire formed in Inari's armoured hand. Yoshitsune began to fire senjutsu enhanced blazing magatamas also lasced with Inari's chakra. The magatama moved at speeds ridiculously fast and began to pelt the ground. The magatamas burst into flames and columns, beginning to consume the area around Ryun and soon Ryun himself. "Alright, it is decided, I need Kiyomi here to keep her safe. Inari, get ready." Yoshitsune said to the beast in his mindscape. In the real world, Yoshitsune used the Shadow Clone Technique to form a single copy of himself, who was in the Six Paths Sage Technique as well. Using blinding speed, the clone darted off to go gather Kiyomi to return her to the tailed beast Susanoo shield. "Don't mind the clone Ryun, it has nothing to do with this battle. I just need it to pick something up that is precious to me." "To think that these shinobi could develop such a strategy..." Ryun thought, still immobilized by his current predicament. The Hyūga's astral arms soon smashed through the weakened Susanoo with the intention of robbing Ryun of his usage of chakra. Unfortunately, Ryun had no say in the matter of his defense. The multiple black sphere's encircling his body, even though enlarged, reacted on their own; expanding into a large black sphere, which encapsulated his body, nullifying the arms of their effects before they have a chance to cause their havoc. From within the dark orb, Ryun cast his Rinnegan's technique around himself, dispelling the foreign chakra that was currently harming his body. As the chakra wore off, Ryun returned to his normal form, albeit, not without taking damage. "The Akimichi Clan's calorie technique... Only their bodies are suited for it. Seems he managed to weaken my body. It'll take awhile for that damage to heal. In the meantime..." Within him, the chakra he'd been storing finally finished its mutation. Within the realm of his mind, a new, large shape took form next to Myōbu. A Four-Tailed creature. Upon sensing the creature's presence, Ryun smirked to himself, even as the transformation began. His body immediately became cloaked in the combined powers of his tailed beasts and Six Paths Senjutsu, causing even his hair to whiten in the process. As his transformation finished, the black spheres receded from around Ryun—returning to their usual shape—just in time for the elder Uchiha to notice Sigma's attack. Additionally, the remaining large form of his Susanoo seemingly evaporates from around where he was laying. "Fool," Ryun berates him. "For one who wields the Rinnegan, your knowledge of its powers are severely limited." Shutting his left eye, Ryun again casts the dōjutsu, nullifying the immense power being launched at him. Looking up at the immense structure of Sigma's own Susanoo, a smirk touches the corners of Ryun's mouth. He had few opportunities to face a fellow Uchiha's perfect Susanoo. With the power of two tailed beasts now brimming within him, he was eager to test his new powers on the eight warriors around him. Just as he finished that thought, however, he heard Yoshitsune warning his teammates. His Rinnegan flickered to the left, bringing the senior Uchiha into view. "He's their leader." Ryun thought to himself. "He's first then." Without further warning, Ryun launched himself over the incoming blazing magatama, closing the distance between he and Yoshitsune in an instant. Even as he did, the elder Uchiha began to focus his power into his hands, preparing to invoke his tremendous power yet again. As he did so, he noticed the clone dart off into the distance and heard Yoshitsune's words. "Bringing something precious here is futile and foolish." Ryun reminded the younger Uchiha. "I'll still deal with you harshly!" He then thrust his palms forward. "Sage Art: Yin Release Lightning Dispatch!" Lightning burst from Ryun's hands, in a wave of electrical power large enough to consume even the tailed beast-Susanoo-shrouded Yoshitsune. As a precaution, Ryun allowed a few of the bolts to stray, warding off any nearby intruders who would want to interfere with his plans. The Truth-Seeking Balls began to shield Yoshitsune instantly, forming a shield. The shield itself began to form as more Truth-Seeking Balls went to reform it. "Come on now Ryun, we both have senjutsu, and it is true senjutsu can cancel another senjutsu based attack. But do not forget, it will do the same to yours Yoshitsune said as his senjutsu-enhanced Susanoo began canceling the lightning that was hitting it, thought it did leave a few holes in it, but the warrior and tailed beast shroud began to repair themselves quickly. "Whether I like it or not, with all these attacks of high power going every which direction, I would feel more comfortable to have her with me in this shiled that is proving to be a good counter to you." Yoshitsune said as he place his hand forward and had the destroyed Truth-Seeking Balls reform. Yoshitsune had the beast move, and formed one last magatama and fired it point blank at Ryun. Yoshitsune then used his incredible speed to get away from Ryun. "Correct Ryun, my knowledge is completely limited..." Sigma stated as he acknowledged Ryun of what he knew. "The true question, is if I lack knowledge of yours." Inside Sigma's conscious he stood, and could see a man. "Omni, I need you-" The man referred to as "Omni" cut Sigma off. "I already ready know Sigma. My other beast allowed me to see this. I know what you want me to do, but it'll take sometime. However, I need for you to stay alive in the meantime." He took a deep sigh. "I'll get started, summoning jutsu." And with that simple phrase, a large statue was summoned. "What are you planning to do with "that"?" Sigma asked, attempting to use his mind to it's every caliber. "I'm gonna give it a bit of a tweaking is all." Sigma regained conscious, and took note of Yoshitsune's current move. Sigma's Rinnegan glared upon the area, and Sigma was easily able to decide his next move. "Naido, start gathering, "that stuff". I got something I wanna test out." Sigma suddenly reached into a side pouch pulling out a great number of kunai. "This is simple, I can use a scape-goat, as a scape-goat." Sigma thought, as he threw a numerous amount of kunai over the field. "What are your intentions." Sigma suddenlu began to focus his Rinnegan upon Ryun, making sure he was in his sight of vision, despite his sheer speed. Now,swinging his hand across, Sigma launched a shower of lightning at Ryun, which showered over him, and with that, Sigma vanished. Yoshitsune glanced at his hands. A black circle on the right, and a black crescent moon on the left. "The whole of the powers the Sage had but I still don't know if I can beat Ryun, even with these powerful allies." Yoshitsune thought to himself. "Yoshitsune, it is not about winning or losing, it is just about proving yourself. Ryun himself is impressed with you, and Ninigi, Kiyomi, and Sakin wouldn't care if you lost this round." Inari said to Yoshitsune in their joint mindscape. "Right!" Yoshitsune said as he rebuilt his confidence. His clone he has sent of arrived, and behind the clone was Kiyomi Himura, Yoshitsune's student and daughter. "The little town was shaking, I see why now." Kiyomi smiled to her sensei as she was pulled into the armoured fox and now was beside Yoshitsune. "I can sense in Ryun the four-tails power now, this could get difficult." Yoshitsune, using the analyzing skill of his Sharingan channeled through his Rinnegan. "Just stay safe in her Kiyomi, this is the safest place from Ryun." the Uchiha said as he has the warrior fox produce a mighty roar at Ryun as it tore trees down that was in its path.